Kayla Summers
by HermiRules
Summary: Though pretty short, the first part of the first real story I've ever posted! ::cheers!:: PLease review, but go easy, ok?
1. Default Chapter Title

Kayla always thought she was an ordinary girl. She had curly blonde hair and milky brown eyes. She attended Winterfield Middle School, which she hated. She wasn't all that popular, probably because she had the best grades in all her school. She had no one there, and was wishing for a miracle on a particular nasty day when her archenemy started dating her crush. It came. By way of an owl. It was at break, and she was outside sitting under a large oak tree when a great horned owl swooped up to her and dropped a letter on her lap. 

__

Miss Kayla Summers

Under The Oak Tree

Winterfield Middle School

London

England

How odd, she thought as she opened the letter, _who would know exactly where I am? This must be a joke._

Inside was a note, a piece of parchment, and a list of some kind. She looked at the note first.

Dear Miss Summers, 

This is not a joke. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have already started our year, and were late noticing you should be here. We are confident in your ability to catch up to other 4th years. Meet me in the woods beside your house at 5:00 this evening with all your things. I will take you to purchase your things, do not worry about money. Your parents left some in my possession when they passed. I repeat: This is not a joke. You will regret it dearly if you do not come.

Sincerely Yours, 

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Kayla's heart was beating a mile a minute. Not many people knew she lived at the orphange, and the people who did wouldn't play a joke like this on her. She'd made up her mind in a split second. She was going. Forever. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Kayla's Heart was pounding so hard she thought everyone in the world would hear it. She was standing in the woods, a fairly large trunk, waiting. She was just beginning to think they might not come, when she heard a crunching sound of leaves coming towards her. _This is it! _ She thought excitedly. Soon she'd be seeing some one who'd take her to a wonderful place!

A tall black-haired woman in emerald green robes stood before her. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Kayla!" she cried. "You Look just like your mother!" she rapped Kayla into a tight embrace. Though it felt good to be hugged like that, she wasn't sure whom this woman was or why she was hugging her.

"Umm… to be honest," Kayla stuttered, "I'm not really sure who you are, or where I'm going."

The woman looked peculiar for a second, then smiled.

"Oh, of course. But this isn't the place to explain things, I'll take you to my home."

Before Kayla could object, they were whirling into nothingness. She landed with a faint "plop" on a couch. She looked around her and was amazed to see they were in a cozy looking room. 

"Wha- What, where are we? How'd you do that!?!?!??" she stuttered. 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'll explain all of this, but remember, magic? I wasn't joking you know." The woman answered, smiling sweetly. 

"O-Ok, if you say so."

The woman sighed and started. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I work at Hogwarts, where you'll be starting classes on Monday. It's a school where you'll learn magic, not math and spelling. You need certain items, and I'll take you to buy them tomorrow. Like I said, your parents left their money with me. See, we only found their will 5 days ago. I was your mother's best friend, and she appointed me your guardian. You'll be living with me from now on."

Kayla was shocked. She meant to ask "Where are we getting my…. er…. items?" but it got mixed up in her throat and came out " Where are we living, Mam ?"

The woman, or Professor Mcgonagall, chuckled. "When you're in school, you'll sleep in your house dormitory. In the summer, you'll live here with me. And oh, don't call me mam. Hummm….. Professor, is to formal… no that won't do. I have it! You'll call me by my nickname, Minni. It's easier to pronounce that Minerva, but in school, you'll have to call me, Professor. Ok? We will go get your school things tomorrow. Let's eat dinner, then I will show you your room." With that she walked briskly into another room, robes swishing. Kayla had no choice but to follow. 

The kitchen was a small but cozy. It had lavender flowered wallpaper. The table was small, but it didn't need to be large for just the two of them. While they were eating (Pork chops, rice, and green beans) Minni explained in greater detail. Apparently Kayla's parents had been killed in a car crash, which was a shame because something to small had killed such great wizards. Their will could not be located until a while ago, so Kayla had been forced to live in an orphanage. 

After dinner Minni showed Kayla her room. It was round and medium-sized. The walls were a beautiful light green, Kayla's favorite color. There was a full sized bed, a TV, and a large closet. Kayla unpacked her things, put them in the closet, and watched TV for a while. At nine o'clock, Kayla was pretty tired. She'd had a rough day! She walked out to tell Minni, and found her sitting on a couch reading. 

"I'm going to bed!" she called, and waited for an answer.

Minni looked up from the book and answered "OK. G'night sweetie. See you in the morning." Kayla hesitated but walked up and gave her a hug. Why not? She'd be living with this woman, and she seemed nice. Besides, anything was better that that hellhole they called an orphanage. And this woman made her comfortable. She walked into her room, turned off the light, and lay in bed. It turned out she didn't get to sleep anyways, she was to busy thinking and worrying about what might happen to her. 

A/N: I'm writing, I'm writing!!! Next time she's going to go to Diagon Alley…. I can't say any more or I'll give it away. Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

In The morning, Kayla awoke to the smell of sausages and pancakes cooking. She got up and stretched the walked to the closet to find something to wear. She chose a lavender blouse with a red skirt. She pulled on sandals, put on kiwi lip-gloss, brushed her hair, and looked in the mirror. _ Is it just me or do I look… prettier somehow today? _She thought to herself, _no, must just be me. _She dismissed the thought and went out to the kitchen where Minni was piling food onto two plates.

"Oh, your up. Good Morning! When you're finished your breakfast we can head down to Diagon Alley to get your things." She said.

They ate in silence, except for the occasional compliment or question. When they finished, Minni led her out to the living room. "Now," She said, "I'm going to do something called Apparate. It's highly advanced magic and you won't be able to do it until you graduate. What it does is it makes you disappear from one place and reappear in another place. We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron first, then to Diagon Alley. Ready?"

Kayla nodded, though Her mind was racing. _I've never heard of those places! Where are they!?!??? _And _what kind of stuff will I be getting…_ _I wonder where Hogwarts is…_

Before she knew it she was in blackness again. Suddenly she emerged into a shabby-looking pup with many people. When the saw Minni, everyone started waving and speaking to her. She nodded politely but pushed her way through to the back door. Kayla was trying to figure out what was going on- meanwhile was counting bricks above a trash can- "Three up…two across…" She murmured. She tapped the brick three times, with what Kayla assumed was a magic wand, and stood back. Kayla did likewise. Her eyes got wide when the brick stretched out, allowing a space for them to walk through. They stepped through and it closed behind them. Minni set off briskly pushing her way through. Kayla followed after, eyes filled with wonder. She felt that if she had 10 more heads, she still would be able to see everything. They stopped in front of a large, snowy white building. Minni, after making sure for the 5th time Kayla would stay RIGHT THERE, went inside. After about 15 minutes, Kayla was starting to get worried. What had happened? She was just about to go in, when Minni emerged from the building carrying a sack that was jingling slightly. 

"Ok. Well, lets get your robes first." She walked off into a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions" Kayla just followed uncertainly. Madam Malkin turned out to be a squat, smiling lady. She got her robes, and the rest of the things went by in a blur. Finally they had everything, except for a wand. A magic wand. Kayla thought this was rather silly, that there really were magic wands. They entered a wand shop untitled "Ollivanders". The shop turned out to be rather small, with long rows ok boxes piled straight to the ceiling. Kayla and Minni were both still looking at the boxes when they heard a small "Hello." They both jumped in unison, and turned around. There was a small, old mad standing there. His silvery eyes stood out in the gloom of the shop. 

"Oh! Hello Mr. Ollivander. Kayla here would like to get a wand." Minni said, saving Kayla the embarrassment of not knowing what to say. Mr. Ollivander didn't answer but started bustling around the boxes, pulling several boxes down. 

"This one… Maybe this…Oh! And this one…" he was murmuring. He returned and set the boxes down. "Ok, Miss, try this one." He pulled out a wand and handed it to her. Unsure of what to do, she just started to lift it, but he snatched it back. "No no… how about this one?" They went through many boxes before Mr. Ollivander remembered a wand that was lying in the store window. He went up, snatched it and handed it to Kayla. "Try this one!" Kayla felt a strange tingling in her fingers. She brought it up and made a great ark of sparks. 

Minni and Mr. Ollivander cheered and Kayla found herself blushing. Mr. Ollivander put it back into the box and started murmuring to himself. "Strange. I thought this one would never have an owner! Well, here you go mam. Maple, dragons heartstring. 11 inches, quite whippy." He handed the wand to her and they left.

Kayla had many questions to ask Minni. "Minni, why was my wand strange?"

"Because honey, that wand has been in the store window for years. Everyone thought it was ownerless. It's a very powerful wand. You must be a great witch-to-be if you have that wand!" Kayla pondered that for a while until Minni interrupted. "I forgot! I'd like to get you a broom and owl. I can pay for it with my own money. " Kayla started to object, but Minni cut her off. "No, I must. You need a broom if you're on the Quidditch team, and owls are useful. You can consider it 14 years presents from me." 

By the time they arrived at home, Kayla's arms were full. A large barn owl, a Nimbus 2001 racing broom, lots of books, and a magic wand. 

They ate dinner, and talked some. Kayla was still awed at the events of the day and often pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. She'd decided to take the subjects Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures. When she finally got to bed, her head was swarming. 

~ 

In the morning, when Kayla awoke, she was worried she'd be late for her first day. Then she remembered that it wasn't until tomorrow. She ate breakfast and returned to her room. She read through her books, picking up a lot of valuable information. She decided to names her owl Hermes, a name she found in _A History of Hogwarts. _This day passed slowly. Mainly she was reading her books, playing with Hermes, talking to Minni or eating. She went to bed early, so she'd be ready. She was scared. She'd admit it. She was scared they'd hate her, she wouldn't fit in, but most of all she wouldn't be very good. When is Minni shunned her? Would she have to go back to the orphanage? She fell asleep worrying.

A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long! But hey, I made up for it, didn't I? I can't wait till the next part…. I have it all worked out! ::grins evilly:: So this is what happens: Yeah, right! Like I'd tell you!! Tee hee, you'll have to read the next part. ^_^ 

: p ::sticks out her tongue::


End file.
